User talk:Ultimate Vegito 13
Anybody Wanna Talk To ME?!?! wow! u cleared it............. sooooooooooo i can start on Majin Goten then? and ul cover the pics? (ps, i already started cell) GogetaRules 16:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ok. ill have to think about my fanon character for a while. I willl handle cell. Nope, i dont copy and paste. I just type up what i think i should. Copying and Pasting is my absolutely last resort. What do u mean? i was offline 4 half hour. but i did surpas the 2,000 pointz milestone before i stoped. I havent even come up with an idea. **** YEAH!!!! I HAVE AN AWSOME IDEA!!!! I JUST NEEd a pic........GogetaRules 18:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) WOHO!!!! I GOT 1,000 EDITZ!!!!GogetaRules 18:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC)dude, somehtind very very weird happened. For some reason, i have 40 LESS editz from the last time i was on the wiki!!!!!!!!!GogetaRules 20:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, srry bout that, i was way too busy. I was going for that GOing Crazy Saiyan badge. AND I GOT IT!!!!!!!! and the BRidge between 2 great powers badge for 750!!!!.next stop, 1,000. P.S. I saw ur user page. AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUDE I CAME UP WITH AN AWSOME IDEA!!!! I STARTED IT AND I THINK U WILL LIKE IT!!!!! GogetaRules 15:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) heh it looks better now. I thought u would have seen my story by now. Oh well. tell me when u see it. Oh i get it with the links. u want them all over the page right. Thats what im guessing. ok thatnks for the help.GogetaRules 14:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE FINISHED!!!! THNKS MAN!!!! GogetaRules 04:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment. I am not going to be on much today because it's my dad's bday (coincidence!). Saldy idk wat happened to UG. We r still on christmas break!!! srry. GogetaRules 19:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, i think u should start to work on a majin Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! good luck!!GogetaRules 19:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, i see u took my advice on majin Trunks. nice!!!! check out the new sig! thnks! ok u can add ur touch jusnt keep the links. Hey dude, great news!!! i went back to school today and UG will be returning soon. :-)!! UG HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESS NOW!!!!!!!! hey dude, im thinking about changing my user to wat u suggested, GohanRulez. I am going to ask UG for a new sig, and then i will think abou it. just telling ya. ur right about the name. and i think it KK because UG and KK hold grudges against each other. PPS I'D LOVE ONE!!! lol, icudk, luca is my middle name, but i get called by it a lot so i stick with it in places. ya UG told u. hey dude, can u do me a favor? UG keeps threatening to blcok me 4 no reason. if he does, could u un-blockme plz? thnkz. ok dude ill do my best! I AM FINNALY AN ADMIN AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Hey dude, i cant give u admin but i can give u chat mod...is that ok? .GogetaRules .Talk • •Blog. ''' Hey dude! remember how u got lost in the Z-ninjas time chamber? I cauculated how much XP u got!!!!!!! here is a quick link! xp amount (look at comments) .GogetaRules' .'Talk • •'''Blog. 20:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) kinda late, but same to you 01:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) yea it was because i made alot of bages in one day it was awesome!! 21:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) hey um admin theres a weird anon trolling here. he made 2 pages threting to destroy us can u take care of it? 20:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) i saw them as well. this is not cool we have to fix this! before this someone has the power to take over the WIKI!!!!! He must be stoped! .GogetaRules .Talk • '''•Blog. I literaly just got home from school. im guessing 10x Kiao-Ken 20:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) 1200 is alot dude i barley made it to 100. btw whos dat 10x kaio ken person u were talkin bout? also u need to update the highlights of the month its a new month now 20:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) wow! i waz user of the month? THAT IZ SWEET!! 23:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i jus copyed the code things on gogetarules sig and edited it i even added a gotenks pic so epic! 01:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Did you see the new pages I made? -- .Ultimate Warrior' 'Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST'''•Gogeta. 19:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S: And my edited sig...lol X10 kaio ken Incident What do you mean traced? By IP Address? That's ridiculous. I also saw what you wrote on kaio ken's profile. This is you pretending you are kaio ken. I'm not easily fooled, dude. Random User What are you talking about admin status for? Stop changing the subject. I don't care about admin status. So you have 100% proof that the troll was X10 kaio ken? I'd love to here this... Random User Fine... Do you like my sig? -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 21:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) And, NOW do you believe I'm 14? -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 21:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Any evidence that can convince me? Random User I don't think kaio ken had a grudge against UG. It's the other way around. UG got mad a few times at kaio ken because he didn't give him admin status on his wiki. That's still not any convincing evidence. Random User Sure, hold on a sec. And I just noticed...you're still on the Wiki, yet you're not editing. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 23:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, I am hoping I can trust you with this: you will also be a bureaucrat. Now that you're a bureaucrat, you have to report about other users, example: telling who should be an Admin/Chat Mod, etc. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 23:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You are a Bureaucrat -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 02:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ? Who are the Admins? I thought I removed all of them except for Chat mods. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 04:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) lol It's fine. I don't know how to explain it, though... :( Sorry. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 04:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I have a favor to ask from you. You know how on the Home Page, there's a Headline that says quote of the day? I need you to, when I don't come on the Wiki, to change it from this link: Featured Quote -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 04:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget, you're still a Bureaucrat. lol -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 04:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Basically, yeah. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 05:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC)